Revival of the King
by El Hustino
Summary: [Story One of Three] Chapter One: A war between nations, a conflict within a family, and a teen's typical response to gaining freedom leads into a much larger scheme. [Posted previously. Chapters redone. Once titled 'Cataclysm's Eve']


A/N: Let me try this once more. Hello there! My name is Hustino and, a very long while ago, after a very bag hiatus in my writing, I posted what was supposed to be a very long and detailed story. Instead, I posted three chapters and then went into another very long and very sad hiatus, being disappointed with my attempt at the story.

Well, after a few…er, _many_ months' worth of contemplation, I have severely edited what I had for the story and put much, much more thought into the plot as a whole. I believe this attempt will be much better and more to my liking.

For those few of you who read my first draft, I apologize for both taking so long to update and trashing the whole story. Although certain parts may seem very similar to the first one, I'd suggest reading these newly edited and posted chapters, because there are even more differences than similarities.

Also, I'm still trying to getting my style down pact, so these first few chapters may seem a little odd. Thank you to anyone who has the patience to read it all!

And, of course, all types of critiques, comments, and suggestions are more than accepted!

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**Disclaimer: **_For those of you who assume that I am trying to pass myself off as Shigeru Miyamoto, Eiji Aonuma, or any of the other members of Nintendo that contribute to _The Legend of Zelda_ series in an attempt to garner some sort of respect or, heavens forbidden, profit—at a site with the phrase 'fanfiction' in its web address, no less—then I have the legal right—nay, obligation—to beat you senseless with a metallic pipe_

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_The Legend of Zelda:_

_**The Revival of the King**_

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_Hailing from a land beyond our sight, tales, legends, and myths abound, speaking of villainous kings and demons of unholy might; of disastrous wars and prophesized calamities; of helpless, imprisoned maidens and their captors:_ _evil magicians wielding archaic magic and dark knights of horrendous strength._

_And of courageous heroes and wise sages, wielding sacred weapons and holy magic to dispel the plagues of darkness bound to the worlds. Their valor and wisdom cutting a swath through the feared might of the tribe of evil, coming to the aid of the people in the darkest of hours._

_The far land speaks of the birth of all: three goddesses, wielding the mightiest of magic, and, with their bountiful wisdom, courage, and power, cultivated and nourished the world; the goddesses gave rise to the creatures, plants, and peoples which populated the lush environment, filling their world with immeasurable life and mystery._

_These tales, for now they are nothing more, succumbed to the current of Lethe_ _being forgotten by the peoples who once believed and cherished them so and thrown into the abyss of lost memories. The great saviors of old, the beloved goddesses, and the mysteries of the world disappeared from the realm as they grew to be scorned by the eye of skepticism and ignorance._

_Few remained, few survived._

_Not even the greatest of legends was spared the fate: the tale of the Hero, name long forgotten but his exploits long renowned, along with the first princess, whose name lives on with the female heirs of the royal family, and the King of Evil, whose name, even in this age, is spoken in a hushed tone to silence children and as a synonym for fear by all._

_Now, such legends are no more than fairy tales, the land's memories turned to stories of amusement and delight; tales to be believed and morals to be heeded by only the young, but discounted and disdained by the seemingly mature._

_As is the case of memories, those long hidden or disregarded can rise once again, making themselves known. In the land beyond our sight, this will be true, and the people who once forgot will remember; in doing so, the consequences of forgetfulness will be made apparent, plunging the people themselves into a fairy tale..._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"Lunacy! We cannot allow such barbaric and aggressive acts toward an allied nation of Hyrule to go unimpeded! Such inaction would not only be seen as a cowardly act of abandonment towards Labrynna by their mother nation in the eyes of the world, but would encourage Holodrum to continue—if not increase!—their hostile behavior towards the innocent nation; we may as well claim to outright support Holodrum, as complacency would be little different."

She sighed. Even as the speaker slammed his crinkled hand against the table, sending his heavy cloak fluttering, she did not move an inch; her head laid in on hand, whose elbow rested on the table in front of her. Thinking that his tirade was finally over, she made to speak, but was cut off as the man continued on.

"Even as we speak, innocent inhabitants of Labrynna may well be suffering due to our idleness. We must continue to pressure Holodrum until they fully cease and desist their brutal assaults on our ally."

Having finished the sudden and impromptu speech, the orator's eyes scanned the faces of everyone present, daring them to counter him. _Those eyes, ick. _The eyes were the only facial feature not obscured by the heavy garb. Her lip turned up in a sneer, but she quickly took control and removed it. _They make me feel like I ate something that decided to not settle well._

No one headed the man's glaring challenge. Her hands curled into fists and her jaw locked. Despite being experienced speakers in their own right, not a one bothered to place a word in, whether for or against the speaker. _Please, someone say something!_

Silence.

Despite the heavy cloak, she could _feel_ the man's mouth curling into a disgusting and arrogant grin. Her fists balled more tightly as the other people in the room shied away from looking the man in the eyes. As the man began to sit down, she jumped to her feet, "Nonsense!"

None appeared surprised that she spoke, despite the almost unanimous silence. Her hands and body relaxed slightly as she imagined the hideous grin turning into an equally hideous grimace of disgust.

_Even to this moment, you forget I am here? I may not be a part of the Assemblage and may be seventeen, but you should have enough sense to realize I am not going to let you get out of here on your high horse!_

In her chest, her heart quickened at the site of all the people eyeing her; the feeling excited her and pushed her forward. It was miniscule compared to the first few occasions she spoke before a crowd, especially ones of such importance and influence, but she still felt an inward pleasure with the feeling, though the situation had become commonplace to her.

"We," she moved a blonde strand of hair from her eyes, "have heard your rhetoric before, Agahnim." She was pleased to hear her voice come out calm and steady. _Much different than those years before._ "What little of what you have said is fresh." Despite everyone else lacking the mettle to do so, she looked right into Agahnim's eyes, which, she noticed, appeared to be glaring daggers forcefully into her own. She smiled. "You speak of lunacy, but yet what would you claim of our original incursion into Holodrum? I, personally, would hesitate to label it as a sane course of action." Taking a breath, she began thinking of where she intended to go. Much to her dismay, but not so much her surprise, her opponent took advantage of the open chance to retort.

"Such defiance again, Princess?" She rolled her eyes as Agahnim deliberately took on an exhausted tone, "Zelda, please, with disputes such as this, we will be debating ourselves in circles, accomplishing nothing. The reasoning behind our actions was sound and simple; I would hope one of your obvious wit would understand that. I have recited our motivations repeatedly and, having done so just now, I will not do so again."

_Pfft, I did not get my stubborn reputation by quieting at such shoddy retorts—and I _know _you're aware of that._

Young and a princess: some would call that a dream; She would call _them _stupid. They were hurdles, nothing more; a pampered girl born into royalty was not to be taken seriously in such important matters, particularly at a young age. She was determined—or stubborn, as she would say—and people soon began listening to her when she spoke. Proving to everyone that she was more than her pink gown and golden crown would be nearly impossible, but she was content with the progress she had made. The stereotype would be there, but she would continue butting heads with it for as long as she had to.

Despite the liabilities that she earned because of it, she was capable of using her position as princess to her advantage: the years of practicing etiquette gave her a talent with words and allowed her to keep her body under control. All of her movements were calculated with grace. She disliked using her physical appeal to sway others. Although beautiful, she found that, too, was a hindrance concerning being taken seriously.

She was, though, fond of her eyes, if anything: large and blue.

When in the mirror, she could almost see her mother in them.

"I will not silence, Agahnim. I refuse to allow such obviously…" she pondered for a moment, then shouted "_stupid_ accusations and claims against the people of Holodrum to go undisputed! Such an action on their part—past grievances or no—would be pointless and random. You cannot expect me to believe such a claim and I am appalled that our forces were thrust into action so quickly." She held her smirk back as she saw the other members of the assembly's faces: _They will never get used to me being so vehement._ She resumed, speaking in comparatively a lower tone, "the way I see this situation, we have thrust ourselves blindly into a war that will serve no point." Then, she added under her breath, "not that any war serves a point."

"It is very simple, Zelda. Loyal representatives of Hyrule—including the second-highest-ranked member of our own intelligence—were witness to the assaults on Labrynnan land. Now, who do you believe would be the culprit of such an action? Firstly, there is Termina, but such a collection of allied cities and villages could not assault such a larger land and in such a quick and secretive manner." Her stomach churned as she knew the grin returned to his face.

"Then there is Hyrule itself, but I would hope to believe that claiming mother Hyrule would attack a land that was her own to be beneath even you." This earned the Magister a slicing glare.

"Lastly—unless you wish to asset that Labrynna attacked _itself—_we are left with Holodrum: a country that has a history of harassing and persecuting Labrynna. I dare say that such logic, coupled with eyes loyal to the crown of Hyrule, leaves us with one conclusion."

She threw her arms in the air and fell back into her seat. "Must I point out that assumptions and second-hand witnesses—even if one is a high-ranking member of Hyrulian intelligence—are not grounds for _invasion?_ If, for a moment, we do believe that Holodrum is the culprit, we must consider a few things: where is the motivation? A simple retaliation due to past tensions? That is absurd!"

"Zelda, Zelda, it matters not the motivations of our opponents," her eye twitched at hearing the condescending tone of Agahnim's voice, "as long as we push them into submission before more allied casualties arise." He slammed his hand against the table again and she saw a few people in the room jump, "We must defeat the enemy in any means necessary to secure the protection of Hyrule and her subjects!"

Her hands grew so tight that their own fingernails dug into them. She had to clench her jaw to prevent it from shaking. Before she could offer another retort, a different voice interrupted her. She was momentarily surprised, as she had forgotten others were present.

"Her Highness does bring up an important point that should not be ignored, Magister Agahnim." Agahnim looked at the speaker as she did. The man who spoke was tall, young, handsome, and had neat, short red hair. Once a knight, he was well built and had an air of finesse. _Seth! Finally!_ Inside her, she felt a sense of excitement.

Despite Hyrule being a monarchy, they long ago appointed a group of individuals to advise the royal family in certain matters. A group of seven consisting of the mayors of the three largest cities in Hyrule, along with two officials elected by the populous, one representative of the military, and the Magister—the head consultant to the king—made up the Assemblage of Advisors. They oversaw small matters on their own and, for larger matters, were overseen by the king, who had the last say in everything, choosing whatever action he saw fit, whether it coincided with the feelings of the Assemblage or not.

_You tell him, Seth! Maybe someone else will speak up after hearing you._ The man was not too much older than herself: twenty-four, if she remembered right. As such, he earned the honor of being the youngest official member of the Assemblage since its original instatement. Being elected to the highest official possible, besides Magister, at such a young age earned him the ire of many a politician, Agahnim included.

Although he was one of the few to stand before Agahnim's wrath unwaveringly, Seth spoke rarely, preferring to listen intently and interject only when he seemed to feel that it was needed.

"Holodrums motivations," he continued calmly, "are crucial and we must so all within our power to discern why they would begin a war, whether it be due to growing tensions or a more dangerous plan. Knowing the motives and thoughts of one's enemy is a basic concept of battle and can lead to a quick victory while minimizing casualties drastically."

"Thank you, Sir Seth," she said to the advisor as sweetly as possible, earning her a simple nod in return; she did her best not to become giddy, with the growing excitement and she hoped she was not blushing due to the handsome advisor. She looked back to Agahnim; in her mind, she stuck her tongue out at the Magister and swore he knew that she was. _Ha! Point against you, Agahnim._

"I will concede," the high advisor growled, "that I may have been hasty in my opinion, but it was said only in concern for the people of Hyrule and its ally; what you say is true, although I stand by what I have said: we must quickly do everything we can to protect Labrynna and to do so, we must bring the guilty nation to its knees."

"But with so little evidence, who is to say Holodrum is the guilty party?" she rebutted.

Sighing to himself, Agahnim began again, "Zelda, you must understand: when looking at this situation logically, Holodrum is the only real suspect. Moreover, we have witnesses claiming that the identity of the assailants were obviously from Holodrum. But," he continued as she made to respond, "if that is not enough to convince your stubbornness of the guiltiness of the party in question, then maybe more should be said. Verdigris," he gestured to a knight wearing light, green armor.

_Oh, come on, Agahnim, not Verd!_

The man was two years younger than herself, but, along with his older brothers, solely held the highest rank of knight: Paladin. The green knight was not a member of the Assemblage; his eldest brother was the military consultant and honorary member of the Assemblage, but was selected by the Hyrulian General himself to accompany the military forces and himself to Holodrum.

Despite holding the rank of Paladin, she knew Verd was not as experience as his brothers and, due to that, had certain quarks.

"Verdigris," Agahnim repeated, "you are familiar with the weaponry of foreign nations, are you not? Do the weapons of Holodrum possess any traits or qualities that, if found, could be attributed to them?"

The knight, nervously playing with his short emerald hair, stood abruptly. Although he stood straight, attempting to appear ready and calm, she could almost smell the nervousness that he exhumed. After a moment, he noticed Agahnim's gaze and began, "Oh! Well…there are certain things about them that could be used to tell them apart from other types of weapons, such as…er," she closed her eyes as Verdigris rubbed the back of his neck. G_ood luck, Verd. _"Well, mainly the big difference is the fact that the swords…they're, well, designed after their—I mean, Holodrums's—legends of the 'Noble Sword'."

Everyone eyed the lone knight. She was not all too familiar of the legends in the foreign lands, particularly concerning the Noble Sword, and it stood to reason that everyone else was about as knowledgeable as herself concerning the topic.

Verd's own eyes glanced around at the rest of the assembly and, swallowing, continued, "as you might know, the sword—the Noble Sword, I mean—is a legend in Holodrum. And Labyrnna, too, but theirs are a little different. Well, mostly the same, but still. According to each country, someone, er, an old hero, used the weapon to defeat an evil conqueror. The story is pretty much the same. F-for each country, I mean. Some say that the enmity between the two countries is due to each one thinking a long, long time ago that the other stole the Noble Sword, which lead to one denouncing the other's legend and…well, things like that." He quickly added: "N-not that I can say whether that's true and all, but it's a common idea…"

Her eyebrow rose to see a look of distress appear on Verd's face for a moment; she looked towards Agahnim, seeing the Magister glaring at the young knight, obviously not amused by the off-topic history lesson. "So, anyways…yes, they…their swords are unique, being modeled after their legend of the Noble Sword. They are more like a thin cutlass, having only a single-edged and curved blade." He used his hands to emphasize the shape and size of the weapon. "And, unlike our swords, they're used for only slashing and quick fighting, instead of stabbing and strength. And, since they're based off the Noble Sword, well…their swords are typically red. The hilt, er, handle, at least."

"So," Agahnim said. She frowned knowing the man was smiling. "You are saying that the weapons of Holodrum are, in fact, quite unique?" _He knew this already. He only saved it for now to cause me more trouble! _"If one were to be familiar with weaponry and have a certain military expertise, then one could easily discern a sword of Holodrum from a blade of different origin?"

"Well, yes…I suppose."

"You also mentioned that they were used differently than weapons of other countries. Would imitating the style of Holodrum's fighters and using their swords effectively be possible?"

"Well, their style is very much different, since the swords are so different, so…it would be near impossible for someone not used to their weapons to pick them up and fight like someone from Holodrum, much less effectively."

"Then the fact that the weapons that the forces attacking Labrynna were obviously similar, if not identical, to the ones wielded by the soldiers of Holodrum, along with the expertise that the assailants showed using such weapons, gives the evidence that the attacks were, quite obviously, forces of Holodrum. Thank you, that will be all from you."

"I…should mention—"

"I _said_ thank you. Now, sit, _knight."_

"Wait!" she jumped out of her seat and slammed her palms against the table, "let us hear what Verd has to say. I am sure he has something of value to add," then she quickly added, "unlike some others I would rather not mention." Agahnim growled, but did not attempt to stop her. "Verd," she gave her sweetest smile as she spoke to the knight, "please, what was it that you were going to say?"

She could not help but smile wider as Verdigris was unable to hide the grin and slight blush that came to his face. He quickly answered, "Well, I just wanted to add that, although their—I mean, Holodrum's weapons are pretty unique, but they're not…impossible to," he spoke the last word quietly and slowly, as if Agahnim would strike him down for saying it, "_copy_."

"So, you are saying that there is a possibility the swords and other weapons found at the sites of the battles are, in fact, forgeries?"

He nodded. "I don't see why not, though…it is rare to find the weapons and style outside of Holodrum. Still, there's a chance they're fakes. A lot of mercenaries and other unlawful groups use similar weapons and are quite…proficient with them."

_Point two against you, Agahnim. _She felt her smile grow. "Was that all you had to say, Verd? Or is there any other information you believe would be vital here?"

"Well…" the young man shifted uneasily, "I have received some letters from…my brother over the last month or so." _Chartreuse! _She heard others whisper and the eyes around the table once again watched the young knight curiously. Verdigris's eldest brother, the member of the Assemblage taken to war, was the most famed and revered of Hyrule's knights, second only to the beloved hero General of the army himself.

Agahnim, she noticed, appeared more angry than curious, yet silent. _So, you weren't aware of this, either? Good._

"Though," she could not help but feel as though Verdigris was much more nervous than usual, "Chartreuse has seemed…strange in some of his recent letters, which…are becoming rarer and rarer every day—in the first two weeks, he sent a letter or two daily to each of us. M-my brothers and I, I mean. Anyways, in many of his first letters, he mentioned how the people there didn't seem…prepared for an attack at all. That, and…he said that, at the beginning, he almost felt them to be…innocent."

For a moment, an uneasy silence fell over the room, all digesting the information from a member of the force in Holodrum—the renowned Chartreuse, no less. Agahnim appeared ever more impatient, though. _What is wrong with him?_

Deciding to end the silence that had even her feeling uncomfortable, she spoke, "so, even our soldiers have doubts. The people of Holodrum apparently were not ready for war, which would be very dangerous and unlikely for a nation that plans to invade another."

"Hmph," Agahnim snorted. _Here we go. _"What ruling power bent of assaulting another would care for the welfare of their peasantry?" Eyeing Verdigris, he went on, "you said the Violet Knight did express concern, but you implied that his thoughts have changed in recent letters. How so?"

Verdigris did not reply immediately. He lowered his head and, after a moment, spoke, "Recently, his letters have been getting rarer. In fact, it's almost been a week since me or my brothers have received one…which is unusually, because Chartreuse has always sent a letter or two a day whenever he's away. The ones we've been getting are…getting more and more…garbled and unusual. They don't seem like they're written by him, but yet…I can't think of an explanation. The letters, even though he's always been optimistic and happy, have been angry…and almost cruel."

"Ah," Agahnim said. Her gut hardened as the man's eyes lit up. "So, the rigors of war with our enemy has hit even the highest knight hard. The enemy is pushing harder than we foresaw and we now see the result: the pinnacle of knighthood vastly perturbed. What country, if not one hoping to wage war on its neighbors, would be capable of doing such damage? That alone is reason enough to increase our thrust to take Holodrum!" That gnarled fist once again hit the table, the sound reverberating in the otherwise silent room.

Everyone in the room watched Agahnim. Looks of understanding mixed with faces of reluctance. Seth's face was as unreadable as ever. She herself was appalled and did nothing to hide the fact. Despite her feelings, she held back any retort she thought of. Instead, she spoke quietly, "thank you, Verd. I'm sorry; you can sit." _Poor Verd. I have been so worried about the people of Hyrule being hurt by this that I didn't realize what was happening to those right around me._

"I do believe," Agahnim said, the smugness in his voice making her boil, "that this council should be brought to a close. If, of course," he turned to his side, to the man, quiet through the entire meeting, sitting in a large, ornate throne, "that is alright with you…_Brother._"

Sitting on the throne, the king—her _father_—stirred for the first time since the meeting began. He wearily looked around the hall, appearing as exhausted and tired as always. Bags hung beneath his eyes, which always appeared to be off in another world. Part of her shook and cried at the sight, despite having seen it for as long as she could remember.

She knew why he was that way. What caused him to change. She refused to dwell on the event more than she had to.

The event also marked her step-uncle's—_Agahnim's_—push for more authority. She remembered when she was younger, watching Agahnim become more and more vocal with his opinions and assertions day after day, as her father grew further and further away.

"Yes," her father said, "that would be fine, Agahnim. I do not see any reason to keep going if everyone has made up their mind."

"Thank you, Daphnes, Brother." Agahnim once again addressed the Assemblage, "Now! We will allow for last remarks before my brother, His Highness King Daphnes, decides on the proper course of action to be taken by Hyrule concerning the debacle with Holodrum." He raised a hand and gestured to a woman sitting to his left. "Mayor Lucia, would you please begin?"

She sighed in relief that Agahnim chose Lucia to speak first. The woman was the sole member of the Assemblage of Advisors and the only female mayor of Hyrule Castle Town in history. The mayor was in her late twenties and handsome with very long, blue hair, green eyes, and scarlet lips. She had heard Lucia had served was a soldier, taking all the necessary obligations to become a knight, but was never officially knighted.

_Okay, she puts up a serious and stern act, but she's easily emotionally swayed. As long as she feels even partly connected to my stance, Agahnim can do nothing but push her closer._

The woman nodded and stood, her white robe showing no signs of wrinkles. "Thank you, Magister. I would like to begin by saying that I regret my decisions of automatically pushing for an attack on Holodrum that day a month and a half ago. In hindsight, I see that my emotions got the better of my judgment. Now, I believe ever more Princess Zelda to be in the right in saying we should retreat and delay further action until we have conclusive and unarguable proof that Holodrum is, definitely, the culprit guilty of attacking Labrynna. When and if that occurs, we should chose our methods of dealing with Holodrum then, preferably slowly, methodically, and with a clear head. I hope His Majesty takes my thoughts into consideration." The woman bowed to Daphnes and after nodding to Agahnim, returned to her seat.

_Ha, knew it! _Despite the feeling of the small victory, she continued to sit silently. She wished to remove Hyrule's forces entirely from Holodrum land, but she felt that to be too much to ask and yet, if more members were to agree with her, it could become very much a possibility.

Agahnim continued on, not showing any reaction to the mayor's words. "Now, Mayor Dotour, it is your turn to speak your mind."

Agahnim referred to the short, middle-aged mayor of Kakariko sitting beside Lucia. He was a quiet man, yet had held to the position of mayor of his town for most of his life.

_Still nothing to worry about, but why does Agahnim not choose someone that is in agreement with him?_

The blue-haired man stood up and, after coughing, began, "I know how stressful this is for all of us, so I will try to keep this as short as I can. I know everyone is aware of how I was wary of sending our forces to Holodrum from the start. I have yet to change my mind, because I still find it unfathomable that our neighbor would launch such a sudden assault on our ally. I believe we should think our actions over and consider other possible alternatives." Dotour nodded and sat back into his seat.

_Well, that was certainly vague and not too resolute. At least he did not seem to be agreeing with Agahnim at all._ She allowed a small grin to appear. Yet, she could not help but feel something unusual. _Agahnim isn't becoming angry and disgruntled like he usually is when people do not agree with him._

"Now, we will hear again from Sir Seth."

The red-haired man nodded slightly and stood; she admired how erect and perfect his posture was. Seth had been the only member of the Assembly, aside from Mayor Dotour, who had misgivings concerning the invasion from the start. The man was known for looking at situations from every angle and pointing out every flaw or misgiving, even if they were harmful to his own opinion, or, rather, what others believed to be his own opinion, as figuring out just what he truly would decide was near impossible. Many times his final decision would turn out to be completely different from what he appeared to imply throughout the assemblies.

She bit her lip. _Seth may have changed his mind. _Despite the thought, her chest fluttered and she was unusually confident.

"I believe that much of what Her Highness says is true: we must find more information and evidence to Holodrum's guilt before harming the country any further. Even if the chance of being wrong was near nil, we must be entirely sure that what we are doing is right—the consequences for making a mistake on this scale are far too high." As he spoke, Seth looked at the face of each person present. She silently berated herself as she felt her face warm as he directed the gaze to her.

"Despite that, retreating from Holodrum immediately is not a choice. Whether correct of not, we should not relinquish the territory taken until we are sure of Holodrum's innocence. If it comes to be that the country is indeed responsible for the continued attacks on Labrynna, then losing land we have already toiled to gain would be far too costly. We must stop where we are, learn the truth, and proceed accordingly." After nodding to the Magister, the King, and herself—_Stop blushing!_—Seth returned to his seat.

She was happy. Although he did not agree entirely with her, Seth's opinion coincided with her own wishes much more closely than that of Agahnim's. _Only one more to go. Oh, wonderful. _She sighed.

"Now, finally," Agahnim said, "Sir Altrice will—"

"I agree wholeheartedly with His Highness the Magistrate," the man Agahnim was referring to abruptly interrupted him. Normally, the aggressive orator would lash out at someone interrupting him so, but with the statesman's obvious support, she was not surprised that the Magister allowed the lack of etiquette to go.

Although she was not positive on his age, she believed that Altrice was near Mayor Dotour's age. His face was littered with wrinkles and his hair was short and dry, like wheat on a parched summer day. Apparently, he had been a high-ranking knight before being dismissed due to some sort of injury, after which he entered politics and was elected a representative in the Assembly of Advisors, like Seth.

Groaning inwardly, the man decided to elaborate. "What we have done to Holodrum is perfectly logical and there is no reason to back down. Even in the unlikely situation that we are wrong, there will be nothing the Holodrum government will be capable of doing in retaliation. We may lose face in respect to some other countries or principalities, but Hyrule has always been powerful and self-sufficient. No matter what, an invasion of Holodrum will be incredibly beneficial for us, so refusing to do so is nonsense." The man nodded to only Agahnim and sat down.

_Jerk. It is not their or our governments that we should be worried about! _She barely contained the urge to shout at the man, which was the very _least_ she wanted to do to him at the moment. _The people living there! Our soldiers, theirs! You selfish…dotard!_

She took a silent deep breath and slowly exhaled. Three out of four were allied with her in one way or another. Even without Verd's opinion—Agahnim refused to allow to speak on the basis that he was only a temporary substitute, not an actual member of the Assemblage, which she found foolish—and without the absent Mayor of Kasuto, she believed her father would do as she hoped.

"With the absence of Mayor Legault due to an imperative problem in Kasuto, this Assembly is at a close," Agahnim declared. _Strange, he did not go on a tangent about his own opinion again?_ _Why is he so…content? _"Now, Your Highness," he spoke to her father. She felt that whenever he spoke the words 'Your Highness', there was a feeling of hidden contempt behind it. "If you would honor us with your decision."

Watching as her father awkwardly climbed from the throne, she felt a pang of in her chest. The king took a deep breath and, with a hint of apprehension, began, "I would first begin by thanking you all for pledging your valuable time to debate over this worrisome issue; some of you traveled fairly far for a single meeting," undoubtedly referring to Mayor Dotour, who, living in Kakariko, traveled hours to get to Castle Town, "and many of you have other issues that are needing of your attention.

"With that said," the weary man took a deep breath, which she did as well, "I believe that Holodrum has threatened the well-being of the innocent peoples of Labrynna; due to that, I have come to the conclusion that we must continue our push into Holodrum until either we attain control or they yield from their attacks."

She knew her mouth was hanging agape, but really could care less at the moment. Her body shook with something akin to a mixture of shock, anger, and loss. The faces around her were a mix of surprise, content, or entirely unreadable. Without looking, she knew Agahnim wore a large, hideous grin.

"Father!" she burst out, "you cannot be serious! Almost everyone can see the danger we are putting ourselves in and—"

"_Daphnes,_" Agahnim, arms crossed and eyes closed, said sternly, ignoring her, "silence that outspoken cad that you call a daughter; she has said well more than her share today."

She glared at her horrid step-uncle, who did not give her even an acknowledgement concerning her anger. Before she could form the words to retaliate, her father spoke up, "Zelda has as much of a right to speak her mind as anyone here." Before she could even feel a moment of encouragement, her father continued, "But…not now. I agreed with my step-brother—my closes advisor—at the beginning of this debacle and I continue to support his decisions." He sat back down and, whispering in a voice only she could hear, "I understand your reasoning, dear, but…" she looked not at her father, but intently at Agahnim, who still ignored her, "you need to understand that he has the same concerns as you do: he does this for the future of Hyrule and all the inhabitants of our land.

"Now…" her father addressed the assembly once again, "I understand that many of you are in disagreement over this matter, but I have decided against removing the General and our forces from Holodrum and will allow the military to continue our campaign, not only for the defense of Labrynna, but also for the safety of Hyrule and her peoples."

_How could he do that? Everyone agreed! The war is dangerous! This will lead only to further suffering for the people of Hyrule, Labrynna, and Holodrum…_

As the members of the Assemblage stood and, after bowing in respect to the King and the Magister, began leaving, she saw Agahnim staring smugly down upon them, the edges of his vile grin visible in the small opening of the cloak for his eyes.

_He will lead Hyrule to ruin…_

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_Unbelievable!_

Having left the room without another word to her father or Agahnim, she made her way through the halls of the castle at a brisk pace, her gown fluttering as she moved. She did not want to make a scene, which was one of two reasons preventing her from bursting into a full-out run.

_Not that I would be able to run if I wanted to, damned dress._

As always, the halls were littered with numerous people: various servants, numerous minor advisors, and vassals she barely recognized, among others. Many attempted to speak with her, much to her frustration, but she coped, albeit reluctantly.

_More and more pointless questions. Most either suck up to me or flirt with me—or both! Do they not have errands to do? Or, at the very least, a question even vaguely important?_

Luckily, the closer she got to her destination, the less people were in the halls, until she was all alone. The castle was huge and, for many generations, a large portion consisting of half—maybe more—was forgotten and left alone, as there was no use for such a large construct.

Finally alone, she allowed herself to lift her dress a bit and increase her pace.

"My, where are you going in such a rush, Zelda?"

Recognizing the voice as she would her own, she did not turn to face the speaker nor slow her pace. "I am not in the mood, Impa." She earned a deep laugh. Finally, at he heart of the stone castle, in a dank and cold section abandoned long ago, she reached her destination. Before her stood a heavy metal door.

"I'd be safe to bet that the meeting didn't go as well as you thought it would, eh?"

She looked over her shoulder and glared at the large woman. Impa wore a overly happy grin, as always. The woman doubled as both Captain of the Royal Guard—an uncharacteristic position for her if there ever was one—and her body-guard nanny.

"I really do not feel like talking about it at the moment, Impa," she reached for the handle of the door, "All I would like to do is strain my body instead of my mind for at least one moment."

"Oho! As always, you're an odd one, Zelda," the woman laughed.

Rolling her eyes, she turned the lever on the door and forcefully leaned into it. The old iron door slowly nudged open, revealing a large courtyard filled with grass and trees. The area was open to the sky, making a sharp contrast when compared to the inside of the castle. Tall, windowless walls surrounded the courtyard on every side.

She inhaled the fresh air deeply; her body, as always, relaxed upon entering the courtyard. Walking towards a tree near the edge of the courtyard, she found two swords standing in the shade of the plant. She removed her jewelry, tossing them onto the ground besides the weapons, and then unclipped her waistband, loosening her dress.

"It couldn't have been as bad as you're making it seem, could it? Ha, by your mood I'd have to say that the king decided against withdrawing, but it's not any worse, right?"

Pulling her arms into her gown, she wriggled her way out and tosses the expensive dress atop the jewelry, which were both soon accompanied by the redundant undershirt and leggings she wore beneath, leaving her in a pair of shorts and a loose-fitting blouse.

_Much more comfortable. No worrying about prying eyes here, either._

"Father backed Agahnim entirely and will be reinforcing the invasion in every way possible." She plucked one of the blades from the ground and offered it to Impa before the woman could respond. "Spar with me."

Looking from the weapon in her hand to her face, Impa cracked a large grin and let out another laugh. "Not today, Zelda. I've told you before that swords aren't my thing. I'm sure San wouldn't mind playing around with you a bit, though…particularly in that outfit."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "I am not particularly in the mood for Sanguine." The thought of the knight made her sigh again, as she did want to spar with him, but certain…aspects got on her nerves. _I doubt he would be capable of concentrating enough with me dressed like this to realize that we were sparring. Besides, my nerves are shot enough as is._

With another laugh, Impa sat down in the grass, leaning against the tree. "You're not too shabby, Zelda, all things considered, but you're not going to get any better without help from someone like him. He may be a bit…er, quirky, but he does have skill."

"San is not the only skilled knight around here. Maybe I will ask Beryl or Verd to help me."

Her nanny snorted, "Verdigris may as well be considered to still be in training compared to his brothers. Beryl's good at swordplay and the best instructor we have, but I don't think you're quite ready or capable to handle his particular…regimen."

"Well, maybe improving my swordplay is not all that important. There is no situation where an alternative to fighting cannot be found and, as for self defense, I have too many people around me so that if I _were _in danger, I would be out of it before I _knew_ I was in it to begin with! Agh!" Sheturned away from Impa and looked upwards, towards the sky, "What danger could I ever be in, anyways? I rarely leave the castle and, when I do, I am so surrounded that it is no different than being stuck in here!

"Oh…" she turned back to Impa, who still smiled. _More out of worry than anything else, though. _ "I'm sorry, Impa, I should not have shouted like that."

"Oh, don't be foolish. If you have something on your chest that needs to be said, then you have every right to speak up! I know you would like to be a little more…"

"Free?" she snorted.

"Ha! You've a bit more freedom than you think, but I suppose that's the best word. Anyways, it's not unusual for royalty to spend most of their lives confined. So, don't let it get to you, Zelda." The woman let out another laugh.

"Well," she said, giving Impa an odd look, "Isn't that—royalty being sheltered, I mean—a bit detrimental to the entire purpose of ruling a nationI mean," she sighed, "Knowing so few people my age and not having the same experiences as the others in the world saddens me and I am somewhat jealous of their lives, yes, but there is much more to it. I don't intend to throw away my life as royalty entirely, but…I want to…be what I am supposed to be, to help Hyrule, but how am I supposed to know what is best for the people if I don't know the people or how they live?"

Impa stared at her quizzically, but quickly let out another deep laugh. "Oho! I have the hardest time sometimes remembering that you're not the timid lass that I had to tend to restlessly."

Rolling her eyes, she turned and hefted her blade, moving her body into a ready position. "You make it seem like you regret it."

"Oh, now, now. I don't regret it at all. My duty is to guard Hyrule castle and the Royal Family—which you are a part of, if you forget. Becoming your personal guard for so many years was and still is an honor."

Intending to leave the conversation at that, she began swinging the blade in a few simple practice slashes and thrusts. _Left, right, up, across, back step…_ Try as she might, fighting an imaginary warrior was awkward. Impa so rarely wanted to spar and Sanguine was either far too busy or far too annoying.

The feeling, though, was relaxing. Swinging the heavy blade pulled and stretched her muscles, straining her arms, and she felt her legs warm as she increased her slashes and movements to more complicated maneuvers such as spins, jumps, and the occasional kick.

She reveled in the rare moments she could be free of the confining dress and all associated with it. Even if she could never use her skills with a sword for what they were intended for, the confidence and relaxation gained from honing them were reason enough.

"I suppose, what I really meant to say," Impa said, not giving her the chance to end the conversation, "Was that you're becoming more and more like your mother."

She stopped, turning to gaze at Impa, still slouched against the tree, but not looking at her. Looking away without saying a word, she ground her teeth together.

_Mother…_

Her grip on the hilt of the weapon tightened until the knuckles turned white. Her slashes became wider and faster, but more difficult to control.

_If only you were here; I would not be making so many mistakes._

Another slash and another strike, then she parried the weapon of her imaginary opponent—who, oddly enough, appeared eerily similar to Agahnim.

_Then _he _would not be playing with us. Everyone would be happier._

A high kick and then, spinning her body, slashed vertically down, a strike intended to server an opponent from head to midsection.

_I am making no progress, am I? Mother…_

With her body growing tired and her mind once again filled with thoughts, she stood frozen in the position after the slash for a long moment. In that moment, she noticed a figure standing in the courtyard's doorway. _When did he get there!_

Blinking, she looked down at herself: her loose, white blouse now sticking to her form due to perspiration from the exercise. Cheeks aflame, she imagined herself jumping about in a tight, revealing outfit in front of the man who had been there for who knows how long and quickly, albeit ineffectively, covered her chest with one arm and, plucking one of her shoes from her feet, sent the footwear towards the figure.

The man, caught off guard by either the sudden assault or merely the fact that she used a _shoe,_ gave the object an odd look before snatching it from the air before allowing her footwear to implant itself in his face.

"Roc! What are you doing?" she shouted, her face burning more as she scurried to her clothing. Impa was laughing hysterically, the woman gripping her stomach as she fell to her side.

_Yes, laugh it up! Insane woman. I hope you pass out._

Roc spoke as he tossed the shoe back to her, it landing near her feet. "I did not come to see you prancing around in that skimpy attire, if that is what you are thinking."

She sent a glare to the man, anyways. He raised an eyebrow in response.

The man appeared no older than his late twenties and wore a dark blue, sleeveless tunic and slacks. The only armor on his body were two light, metal shoulder pads, light shin guards, and two heave gauntlets: one the color of steel, the other the color of bronze. As always, hanging from his shoulders, was a dark blue cape with white down covering the end.

"Now," one corner of Roc's mouth turned up in a half smile, "If only I had sent Sanguine in my place like I originally intended…"

Glaring more fiercely, she picked up her various garments and accessories. "That is most certainly not funny."

"True," the half-smile turned up slightly more, "But at least you would have managed to hit him." _Well, that thought _is _a bit soothing._ "Besides, at one point in a time not so long ago, I helped change your diapers." _That's a pleasant thought; _she grimaced. "Seeing you bound around like so does nothing for me, if the fact reassures you."

"Still, it is the principle of the matter!" she yelled as she squirmed back into her dress. She pulled her head out of the tangling garment in time to see Roc roll his yellow eyes. "Well? I cannot imagine you came so far into the abandoned section of the castle only to embarrass me."

Roc shook his head, causing his short black hair to sway, "I was sent by His Highness to track you down, since no one else appears capable of finding the single princess in the entire nation inside one castle." His voice masked the obvious sarcasm. She could not blame the man for being a little disappointed; Roc was the head of Hyrulian Intelligence and a Royal Guardsman, so being given a chore typically set aside for minor messengers was somewhat insulting and aggravating. Of course, Roc was one of the few people to know of her excursions to the forgotten courtyard, having somehow found her there a long time ago, so he got stuck with the task of tracking her down fairly regularly.

As always, she apologized to the guardsman, who simply waved the matter off. "My duty is to serve the Royal Family in any way required, whether that be gathering intelligence, defending a member of royalty, or scurrying about the castle trying to find the reclusive princess."

"Well, still, you must have more important things than trying to keep tabs on me." She sighed and finished putting on the last of her accessories. _Goddess, what a hassle all this attire is. Not to mention pointless. _"Anyways, did my father mention just what this summons is for?"

He shook his head as she neared him, "No, nothing at all." When she reached the door, Roc added, "But, I must warn you." The golden eyes looked away from her, "Agahnim was the only person in the meeting room with the King when I myself was summoned." Her teeth ground together and her hand twitched. "Do not be surprised if…the matter at hand is connected to the Magister."

"Nowadays, when are the matters ever _not _connected to that man?"

The guardsman did not respond. "Even so," Impa said, joining them, "Simply be on your guard, but, most importantly, stay calm."

"When am I not calm?" She received two blank stares in response and sighed. "Okay, okay, I understand." After a quick good-bye to Roc and Impa, she left.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"So, what do you think of all this?" she asked Roc.

The guardsman's eyes were closed, as if the man was mulling over something. "What do you mean, Impa?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me, Roc. You of all people must have known before anyone else the King's decision today. What do you think about it?"

The yellow eyes opened, "What His Majesty believes, we can do no more than believe as well."

"Hmph." She folded her arms, not allowing the man's loyal-knight behavior to be accepted as an answer. "Right. I myself feel that Princess Zelda is the only person in that room that has a solid head on her shoulders." The man frowned at that. "What?'

"Do you feel Princess Zelda to be a capable leader?"

"Hmm?" She snorted, "That's a random question. But," she thought for a moment, "She has an unusual fire about her that has not been seen in the Royal Family for generations, which some may find unnerving. She can cause a lot of trouble and doesn't think twice about doing so if she thinks it's needed." She let out a bellow, "I think she will make a fine leader in years to come. Possibly the finest Hyrule has ever had!"

"To remove Hyrule from the debilitating slump the land has been in for many years would require an amazing leader. But," Roc looked at her, "What about _now?_ Do you believe she—the Princess—to be capable of leading this country to prosperity?"

She eyed Roc for a moment. _Even more strange and mysterious than usual, eh? I've worked with you for so long and I still can't seem to get you. _"If circumstances led to a situation where that would be necessary, I know Zelda would be able to bring glory and hope to Hyrule."

"Hope?" For a moment, she felt that she had seen a rare glimpse of surprise in Roc's face, then that crooked smile reappeared. "I am sure you are right."

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_I swear, if this is just a ruse to give Agahnim more time to gloat in my face, my father will not hear the end of it!_

People stumbled out of her way as she quickly marched down the halls, not attempting to hide her sense of discontent. Behind her, she heard whispering about the princess being in a bad mood, other outright complaining about the Princess of Hyrule lacking manners.

_Simple-minded fools. _They were all minor advisors and vassals, each one stereotypically prideful and selfish, not to mention near-sighted. _People preaching the courage and honor of Agahnim, going out to defeat the evils! Idiots._

She ignored them. No need to infuriate herself more. Although reluctant, she moved at a quick pace, wishing to get the little summons over with so as to return to the courtyard to work off the stress she would undoubtedly have after speaking with her father and Agahnim.

As wrapped up she was in her thoughts, she was frightened when something—rather, _someone_, which she realized after—large and red jumped into her path. Stumbling back a few steps before regaining her balance, she glared at the man.

The man, a knight four years older than herself, wearing light armor that matched his short red hair, smiled back at her, a grin that stretched from one ear to the other.

_Why him? _She sighed inwardly.

"Hello, Sanguine."

"Ah, Princess!" Sanguine said in as cheerful voice as ever, "We have known each far too long for such proprieties; do not feel it necessary to call me by my full name. As always, San will suffice!"

"Right." She rolled her eyes, "What bring you here, Sanguine?"

"Ah, but Princess, a blessing as always is it to have the honor of speaking with one as beauteous as yourself; that honor is reason in and of itself! I could not help but notice from afar that you seem troubled or saddened. A face as beautiful as yours should not appear so distraught; it does not do justice!"

_What is the single most sarcastic and degrading thing I could say to him right now?_

Before she was able to decide, she heard another familiar voice from behind the red knight. "San, stop speaking so freely with Her Highness; it is discourteous." From behind San stepped a man strikingly similar to him in appearance, but with armor matching his own dark blue hair, which was tied in a tail reaching his shoulder blades.

"Oh, Beryl!" she smiled, "it is a pleasure to see you. I apologize for not noticing you sooner."

"It is all right, Milady." Beryl bowed. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Oh, Beryl, there is no need to be so formal with me. We have been friends for so long that it feels unusual for you to address me as anything but Zelda."

"Forgive me, Milady. I will try to be better about that, but old habits die hard, as they say. Speaking of old habits," Beryl continued, "I apologize on behalf of my brother, as usual. He has never been the sharpest blade in the armory, as you well know."

"Oh, I'm hurt, brother," San pressed a hand against his chest, "I was merely having a friendly chat with the lovely princess." She rolled her eyes as he winked in her direction.

As Beryl berated his twin's behavior, she smiled and shook her head. _They never change._ She placed a hand onto the blue knight's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Beryl. It is all right."

For a moment, Beryl looked back at her, then nodded, "Yes, Milady. San would do well to develop some decency, though."

"Ah!" San, ignoring his brother, jumped between her and Beryl, "That is what I had wanted! Oh, how such a smile can warm the hearts of all nearby; the beautiful smile renowned throughout Hyrule! Worries seem to fade at the sight, as we all are reminded of what we serve for."

She could not help herself any longer and let out a laugh, only causing San's own grin to grow wider. "Alright, alright, I shall concede: you cheered me up. Happy, Sanguine?"

The man nodded. "If this country's beloved princess—our future—is saddened, then what right do the rest of us have to be happy?"

"Nevertheless," Beryl said from behind San, "It does not condone your constantly foolish behavior around Her Highness. Besides, we must be going now; we are busy, as the princess surely is as well."

She nodded, "Sadly, that is true. My father has requested I see him."

"Then we mustn't keep His Majesty and yourself waiting any longer than we already have." Beryl bowed and she returned the gesture, snickering to herself. _I have told him how many times that he does not need to bow to me? He learns almost as well as his brother._

"Oh!" she said suddenly, "Before I forget, tell Verd that I truly appreciate his help in the assembly today; despite how it ended, he did well and was helpful in my case."

"Oh, so the runt was useful?" San asked, earning him a glare.

"I will be sure to tell him of your praise, Milady," Beryl said, ignoring San. "I am sure Verd will be proud to know of it."

"Thank you." She smiled as the twins left. _I suppose I should consider myself lucky; I may be stuck here, in this place, but at least I have some good friends. Maybe things are not as bad as I think._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"Father? You wished to speak to me?" She slowly pushed open the door to her father's throne room, which was vacant for all but his lone figure sitting in the large ornate seat at the head of the large room.

_Good, _he's_ not here._

Her father slowly stirred in his seat. "Oh…Zelda, I am glad to see you, dear." He continued once she stood in front of the throne, "I do have something important to speak with you about, dear."

"Yes, Father?"

"I must speak with you concerning the recent assemblies. I suppose the best way to say this is to simply say it. I…feel that you should not participating any longer."

"What? Why?" she felt the color drain from her face.

"Zelda, you are wise beyond your years, but being in such a place and acting in such a way…it is not fitting for a princess of Hyrule. There are many other things that one such as yourself should be doing. Being in the assemblies is not oneof them. I thought it would be good and you would get it out of your system, but I see now that it was not for the best for you."

"What in the world are you talking about? Father! I am the only one in that room who has both enough sense to put up with Agahnim and enough nerve to actually do so!"

"That is exactly what I am referring to. You should not being taking part in such activities. If you leave and years from now, when you are older and understand more about the land and how things work, then maybe the option will be open to you, although…still, a princess, even a queen, would be…"

"I…I cannot believe this! You are speaking nonsense, Father!"

"Now, calm down, dear. I have thought of this long ago and Agahnim—"

"Wait," she growled, "Of course. _He_ put you up to this! He simply does not want anyone in that room willing to go against his word!"

"Now, Zelda, stop being so irrational. Agahnim has much more experience than yourself and he has made hundreds of decisions for Hyrule, most of which were done quickly and efficiently before you began speaking in the assemblies. The Assemblage is not a game and it would be the better for all if you were absent from hereafter."

_You are more entwined in your step-brother's words and lies than I ever believed, Father…_

"If Mother had not left…I…"

Not finishing and, grinding her teeth together, she ran out of the room as quickly as she could, increasing her speed as her father shouted for her to stop. She did not stop until she reached her room, where she finally relaxed her body enough to cry.

-..-..-..-..-..-

"Was that…for the best, truly, do you think?" he asked as Agahnim neared the throne. "Brother?"

"Ah, Daphnes, do not trouble yourself, she is but a child," his brother said beneath those heavy robes, "she will be over it and, soon, she will have another hobby to pass her time, one that will not cause problems in the machinations of Hyrule."

"I know she has caused you troubles, Brother, but do you feel removing her indefinitely is too great a punishment?"

"Oh, but it is not a punishment at all, Daphnes. She is merely in a place she does not belong and removing her is for the best, both for Hyrule and for herself. A young princess does not need to sully herself with matters of importance; they will only trouble her."

He nodded. "I suppose that is true. She tries her best, but she does not belong. It will be for the best, she will see. Thank you, Brother," he slouched in his seat, exhausted, "Ever since Evelyn passed, I feel so lost and hopeless; I feel that I would not be capable of anything without your support and guidance."

Agahnim bowed, "I merely do what I feel is the best."

-..-..-..-..-..-

Night had fallen. How long ago, she could not tell. She had fallen asleep in her wet pillow, unaware of the time. The sun may have fallen long before or long after her plunge into sleep.

All she was certain of was that she was awake, her room was dark, and she had no ambition to get up.

_Why? I was doing my best, so why have I lost so much faith in my father's eyes? Why does Agahnim have so much control and why do people fear him so?_

_And what can I do to go against him, if I cannot be in the room to challenge him?_

Her hands gripped the bed sheets beneath her. _I have absolutely no reason to stay here any longer then, seeing as my only purpose is gone._

_I will show them. _She jumped off the bed and leapt to her bureau in one bound.

_Sheltered and naïve are all they are. I refuse to succumb to the same._

Opening the drawers, she searched frantically until she found an outfit that was hidden beneath the various gowns and dresses, an outfit that was a stark contrast to the others around it. It was from a servant lady's daughter who had outgrown it and intended to throw it away.

Simple white slacks, a light lavender shirt, a blue vest, and a red sash to be used as a belt. The outfit had fit perfectly and, wanting something different than all the hideously expensive and ornate dresses she accumulated, she purchased the outfit from the lady.

Maybe she had purchased the outfit for the very use she intended for it that night, she was not sure. No matter what, the unworn outfit would be of great use that night.

_No one will recognize me. No one will even consider who I am. To them, Princess Zelda is a dress and a crown._

After she changed into the servant's outfit, she shoved her usual garment, along with the jewelry and crown, into the drawer; she used a handkerchief to remove what little make up she allowed on her face. She replaced her shoes with a pair of plain, brown boots. She curled her hair up into a bun atop her head.

Looking in the mirror, she nodded glumly in approval.

Leaving the castle was simple, which a part of her felt was a bad thing. It was later in the night than she had thought and, as such, there were few guards patrolling and she easily avoided them.

Soon, she found herself outside the castle, having exited through one of the smaller and less-used doors. There were few guards on the outside of the castle on patrol.

_Too easy. Far too easy. Maybe…no, I should not be so suspicious. I should be glad._

_I am out and no one will recognize me._

_I can be someone else for a while and return later._

_There will be a lot of commotion and trouble, but my father and Agahnim will have to deal with it._

_I'm sorry, Mother._

She took a deep breath, inhaling the cold, night air before moving on. Castle Town would be too dangerous: she did not want to be caught by one of the guards or knights who would surely be searching for her the next day when her absence is noticed. So, she decided on the single safe destination that would give her peace.

_Kakariko._


End file.
